<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Greek Tragedy by stories_and_thyme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360508">Our Greek Tragedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_and_thyme/pseuds/stories_and_thyme'>stories_and_thyme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro and Sakura Futaba Are Half-Siblings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Borderline Personality Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Goro Akechi has BPD, M/M, Not Beta Read, akeshu - Freeform, futaba sakura deserves the world, shuake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_and_thyme/pseuds/stories_and_thyme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greek Tragedy ( Ελληνικά τραγωδία ) - A specific form of play from Athens in the 5th century BC. It now means any great or upsetting tragedy in a modern context.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Futaba feels the floor slip from her and she can only stare into blank space. Akira is dating his own murderer. Akira is dating her half-brother. These sentences are the same thing. She can feel her breath quickening-- god how is this her life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Sakura Futaba, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru &amp; Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist &amp; Sakura Futaba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Greek Tragedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was not beta read but was made with lots of love because I adore futaba! if you see mistakes please comment them!<br/>This fanfic is based on this comic: https://twitter.com/madsengland/status/1314301991477223424</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quiet overtook LeBlanc as Akira dropped the news. It wasn’t a surprise, everyone knew the rivalry he and Akechi shared was something deeper but for Akira to admit that he was dating the killer of his friend’s parents was still unsettling, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji and Ann, ever the supportive duo, smiled and congratulated the couple on finally getting together. It had been a long time coming and honestly, they were just waiting for the official announcement. </p><p> </p><p>Yusuke nodded wisely. He could see the way the rivals looked at each other, it was clear they were helplessly in love. He asked if he could have the honor of sketching them one day so he could truly capture romantic love. Akira laughed and agreed as Akechi’s face burned red.</p><p> </p><p>Less enthusiastically, Makoto held Haru’s hand under the table, squeezing tightly. Haru and Futaba shared a look. What were they supposed to say? Congratulations? It didn’t seem fair. Haru didn’t want to congratulate the gun that took her father out! It wasn’t fair! How dare he get to be loved and happy when he had committed such heinous crimes!</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Ryuji and Ann’s boisterous claps died down and Akira realized his pseudo sister hadn’t said anything. Akira turned to Futaba and softened his eyes, pleading for her to acknowledge the news. She had to have known they were seeing each other, after all, she tracked his phone...right? She was making him regret his choices as each second ticked. The silence was unraveling his nerves. </p><p> </p><p>Giving her a shallow smile he watched her open her mouth and what came out perplexed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Now both my brothers are dating one another huh? Seems like a bad BL plotline.”</p><p> </p><p>Always the first to say something, Ryuji quirked a brow. “Whatcha talkin’ about?” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean,” Makoto questioned her hands leaving Haru to point at Akechi. “What do you mean brothers? As in plural?”</p><p> </p><p>Futaba squealed at the sudden attention. All eyes were on her. Akira, looking the most confused, asked her, “Is this a joke I don’t get?”</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t meant to tell anyone! She had meant to just think and never say those words out loud! Why couldn’t she have just given a tight-lipped smile and said “Congrats”? Uselessly she flailed her arms in embarrassment. “N-never mind It was just a shitty joke. Don’t worry about it--”</p><p> </p><p>Akechi cut her off, his voice deadly calm. “So you knew,” he said and it’s not a question. “How long have you known for?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Goro what’s going on.”</p><p> </p><p>He ignored Akira in favor of pressing Futaba further. “How long have you known? Answer me Sakura, this is important.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” She trails off paralyzed by his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Haru said her tone laced with unresolved anger, “stop messing with Futaba-chan! You have no right to intimidate her!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think It would be wise to stay out of family affairs Okumura-san. Don’t you agree?”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji scoffed. “Hey man, just because Akira likes you and all doesn’t mean you can talk shit like that. You two are dating-- not married.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ryuji is right,” Ann said. “You can’t just talk to Haru like that either. I like you but you don’t get to bully ‘Taba like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Regardless of my relation to Akira, Sakura and I would still be related.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Akechi had his attention back to Futaba. She peeked up at him through lowered lashes. “How long have you known us to be half-siblings Sakura?”</p><p> </p><p>At the admission, the group erupts into a frenzy of sounds. Mostly shocked gasps and confused shouts but throughout it, all Akira, Akechi, and Futaba stay silent.</p><p> </p><p>And what can she say to that? The truth, she guesses, is the only viable option here. In a meek voice, she responded, “Since Nijima’s palace.”</p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes at her and she feels herself shrinking inward. “Somehow, someway I don’t believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait hold on,” Ann said waving her hands. “What do you mean you guys are siblings? Since when was that a thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Monotone, as if bored with the conversation, Akechi said, “Shido is our father. We have different mothers obviously but we are still blood-related.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira put his head on the table and groaned loudly. God, why couldn’t anything in his damn life be straight-forward or normal?</p><p> </p><p>The fiasco ended quickly after his wail of anguish. Everyone, clearly seeing that their leader desperately needed some time alone, rushed out the door except for Futaba and Akechi. Futaba watched as the guest hurried out of the cafe and at the bottom of her stomach she felt a large lump of gravel settle.</p><p> </p><p>She had never dreamed of having this conversation if she was honest. She had intended to die with the knowledge that she and Akechi were related just as she had intended to die in that tomb of a room. But of course, life never went as intended. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you messing with me,” Akira moaned as he tilted his face to the side on the table. He looked pathetic. “Please tell me you guys are messing with me and you aren’t related to Futaba. Please tell me this is a joke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does this seem like a joke,” Akechi snapped. “Now, Sakura tell me the truth this time. How long have you known?”</p><p> </p><p>She fidgeted with the end of her sleeve. “I don’t know. I just-- I knew my mom was lying when she said she didn’t know who my father was and for a long time I didn’t look into it but when she died I was desperate to find some family other than my uncle and I found Shido. I didn’t know he had more kids, I swear, I just knew I was his for the longest time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Goro muttered sagely. “He has about fourteen kids, all of which have different mothers. I’ve been keeping track of them to see if any of them might be related to the game Akira and I played.”</p><p> </p><p>She scrunched her face up. He always called their adventures in the metaverse a game of some kind. She didn’t understand the language but Akira shared the vocabulary so perhaps it was a wildcard thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately it seems you and I are the only ones tragic enough to have a persona. You’re lucky Sakura. If Shido had bothered to pay attention to you, he might have noticed his precious daughter had the same type of power he so desperately desired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he know?”</p><p> </p><p>Akechi rolls his eyes at the question. “Of course not. Wakaba Issiki was smart enough not to bother him with things like child support and family once she fell pregnant. She kept you to herself as she should have.”</p><p> </p><p>Biting her bottom lip at his wording she asked, “Did your mom ask for help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like a fool she sure did,” He snorted. “She went and she begged him for money before and after I was born. She may have only been only a teenager but she should have been smart enough to know she wasn’t going to get shit from that man.”</p><p> </p><p>Hallowly he laughed at the thought of his mother. He couldn’t remember her face. He didn’t want to remember her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What about your other siblings,” Akira asked as he stared at his boyfriend with sympathy. “How are they doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Some of them I met in the foster care system, others I had to track down, but they are all fine and alive. Some of them even have two-parent households which is a miracle really. Not that it matters, most of them will go their whole lives unaware they ever had ties to Masayoshi Shido and I envy them for that,” he spat with venom in every word.</p><p> </p><p>“When did you know we…” She trailed off, her words failing her.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked slowly as if sobering up. “Your mother told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Isshiki-san told me about your existence one day during her experimentations on me. She said she had to go home early to have family dinner and it was already well past five. Since she was poking and probing me I saw it within my right to push her for more information on her home life. She excitedly told me about Sojiro and you. I assumed Sojiro was her husband until she corrected me, and then it started to make sense.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused and turned to Akira. “I’m sorry but can you leave? It’s rather hard to talk to Sakura while you are here.” He almost seemed apologetic. Almost.</p><p> </p><p>Raising his hands up to show surrender Akira said, “Yeah sure. You guys uh, clearly have a lot to talk about. I’ll come back in two hours?”</p><p> </p><p>“That should suffice.” Akechi saw him exit and turn the corner. Once he was sure the other boy was long gone he let out a heavy breath. “Sakura looks at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly she raised her head but failed to meet his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Good enough,” he muttered clearly, not pleased but not willing to press. “Listen to me carefully, she never explicitly mentioned you around Shido, it was most definitely intentional thinking back on it. She never called you by name, you were always just ‘my daughter’ to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“So,” she said, visibly taking in what he told her. “You knew we were related before you killed her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had suspicions but it was confirmed by her shadow.” Goro didn’t want to talk about this particular part. He knew the next question and he wasn’t prepared to answer it.</p><p> </p><p>“Did she beg for her life?”</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing he took a moment to collect himself. “Would you feel better or worse if I told you she didn’t beg? What if I told you she knew Shido was going to get rid of her soon and she was fully prepared to go? How would that make you feel? Would you believe that?”</p><p> </p><p>Futaba’s frown deepened. God, this situation was horrible. “I...I believe you. I believe that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isshiki-san was a genius,” he closed his eyes. “She was incredibly smart. She knew what was happening before I even knew what would happen.” He clasped his hands together and sighed. “Her shadow just smiled at me and said ‘good luck, check on your sister sometime, and don’t fuck it up’ and then I shot her twice in the face.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like mom,” she agreed fondly. “Do you regret killing her?”</p><p> </p><p>Now that question is a little more difficult. Goro Akechi doesn’t easily feel remorse. He feels shame, he feels love, he feels happiness, but remorse that directly correlates with his actions, or lack thereof, isn’t something he feels often. He has felt the emotion three times.</p><p> </p><p>First when he watched his mother enter the bathroom with a steak knife, didn’t question it, and awoke to the bathtub flooded and blood staining the apartment tile. The second time was while he was in a group home and watched a fellow child get beat to death by another kid over a game of four square the kids were playing.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered if he hadn’t just stood there. What if he had run and gotten the house mother or screamed at the bigger kid to stop if there wouldn’t have been a death that day. No one else did anything. They all watched as well. And yet he felt remorse.</p><p> </p><p>The latest was when he shot and killed Akira-- or thought he did at least. He wore a mad man grin the entirety of the execution but once he got home the weight of his actions hit him like a train.</p><p> </p><p>He liked Akira. They were friends. Two sides of the same coin. And he killed him. In cold blood.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, he didn’t regret Wakaba Isshiki. Was he allowed to say that? Would Futaba accept that?</p><p> </p><p>He took a leap of faith. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>A soft whine leaked out of her and she curled into herself. Tears fell fast as she cried into herself. She knew he would say that! She knew he didn’t feel remorse like most people but to hear him admit it-- for him to say it out loud-- was like a blow to her entire being.</p><p> </p><p>She wept for a while, her face growing splotchy and her voice going horse. Akechi sat in front of her uncomfortably but didn’t say anything. He had no words of comfort for her and even if he miraculously learned empathy he doubted she would want any from him.</p><p> </p><p>There is only so much a fifteen-year-old girl can wail. After a while, her sobs fade into tiny sniffles and she was rubbing her eyes. “I hate you...but I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it brings you peace, I want you to know I truly regret that it turned out this way.” And he was being honest here too. But regretting how it ended isn’t the same as regretting what you’ve done.</p><p> </p><p>She snorted pathetically with her nose running. “That’s the closest thing to an apology I’ll get from you, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could lie to you,” he growled, growing irritated. “I could lie and say I am terribly sorry for your loss and I regret what I’ve done. But you don’t want that, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>With a forlorn shrug of her shoulders, Futaba just stared at him at a loss of what to say. </p><p> </p><p>Goro continued, his voice rising. “You want honesty! You want me to grovel for forgiveness because I truly want it, not because I think that’s the thing to do! You want me for once to be genuine! Don’t you!?” He let out a shaky chuckle as she flinched at his tone. “You’re not stupid Sakura, you know that will never happen. Don’t ask for an apology when I will never be able to provide an adequate one.”</p><p> </p><p>She intently looked under her nails as he spoke. She had a lot of dirt underneath them. She should wash her hands after this. They sit in deadly silence for five minutes as she picks at her fingernails. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, once she thought her pointer finger was clean enough, she said, “I don’t forgive you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. You shouldn’t,” he nodded. “I would hate you if you forgave me for what I’ve done to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what now?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged again. “Like, what do we do now. We’ve exchanged our thoughts and now we are back where we started.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I imagine such vivid animosity wouldn’t disappear just like that,” he snapped his fingers. “But what are we to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t leaving my life,” she firmly said. Her resolve is clear in her voice and she looks him dead in the eyes. “We are related. I don’t have a lot of family left and I’m not letting you leave me. You and Akira...I don’t get it. I don’t understand your relationship but I hope it works out for Akira’s sake. Even if it doesn’t you don’t get to disappear on me. We will stay in touch, even if it’s just me tracking you via your phone across the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re stubborn Sakura…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. My mom used to tell me as much.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what? I continue dating your brother and you sit in your justified resentment of me until we both die?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she shook her head, “It’s not-- well-- maybe. I don’t know,” she disclosed with uncertain eyes. “I don’t know the protocol for shit like this. All I know is being angry is exhausting and I can’t keep it up every time I see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anger is exhausting?” He laughed. “Don’t I know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I don’t forgive you and I am angry-- at you and at Shido-- but you are family and I want to like you. I don’t think we’ll ever be friends but I think we can be a good family for one another so I hope you’ll go along with that.”</p><p> </p><p>Akechi blinked. “You’re extraordinarily mature sometimes Sakura.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me Futaba,” she said. </p><p> </p><p>“You may not call me Goro.”</p><p> </p><p>“I figured as much, but that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Akechi checked his watch and notes an hour has gone by since Akira left. “What do you want to do while we wait?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked around the cafe before settling on the television. “I’m sure Featherman is on one of the channels right now, let’s just watch that. We both like that right?”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked, surprised that she would know that. Did that come from snooping on his phone or Akira? “Yes, I am rather fond of it.”</p><p> </p><p>They spend their remaining hour discussing the intricacies of the hit sentai franchise and Futaba legitimately smiled a few times at his opinions on the show. She figured it’s easy to forget what people have done when you are having fun with them.</p><p> </p><p>His favorite character is Black Condor, go figure. But he didn’t make fun of her for liking Green Parakeet so she can’t rib on him too much.</p><p> </p><p>She spared a glance at the wall clock above the coffee bar and grimaced. There were ten more minutes until Akira would be back and she still had one final question nagging in her mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Akechi,” she started, “Did you know that if you killed mom in the metaverse it would kill her in real life?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. It was a learning experience for me. I was afraid I would have to kill her in real life if I’m honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“How come call of chaos sometimes kills and sometimes doesn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you followed my track record,” he asked knowing damn well she had. “Well killing a shadow is actually rather hard,” he smiled to himself and shook his head. “They have to want to die first of all-- I can’t make them do anything. I don’t know the specifics but a soul has to be ready to die for the metaverse death to translate into the real world.”</p><p> </p><p>She tilted her head unclear of what he was saying. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know how you could only change the heart of people who had done wrong? Did you ever wonder if you tried to manipulate the heart of someone innocent? It wouldn’t work, you can’t make people do things they aren’t ready for, no matter how hard you push. Call of Chaos works on nearly everyone for one simple reason-- everyone has a little batshit crazy in them. Shooting a shadow doesn’t always equate to a murder though, sometimes it causes a stroke or coma if the victim has enough of a will to live.”</p><p> </p><p>Futaba scrambled with her heart-beat erratic. “Wait, are you saying my mom let you kill her.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he scoffed. “I’m saying she had completed all she wanted in life and she had her affairs in order. Death didn’t matter to her, she unlocked as much knowledge as she could and was pleased with the result.”</p><p> </p><p>“But she could have learned so much more! She could have let me help her and we--”</p><p> </p><p>“Futaba Sakura,” Akechi’s stern voice rang out. “There is always more to learn. The universe is ever expansive and no one person can be the sage of it all...but Issiki-san was content when I shot her.”</p><p> </p><p>Something akin to unbridled rage burst from Futaba’s stomach. “A-are you trying to tell me I wasn’t enough? That all she cared was h-her research? No, no, no! I meant so much to her! She wouldn’t just leave me like that because she was done with her research! She cared about me!”</p><p> </p><p>“She did.”</p><p> </p><p>“S-so what are you saying,” her voice was cracking and tears were threatening to spill.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you she had all her affairs in order,” he said as calmly as he could. “I believe she thought you would live with Sojiro no questions asked and he would support you through your grief. She could have never predicted when I struck her. She didn’t know you would watch her die. ”</p><p> </p><p>“But she was still okay with leaving me!?”</p><p> </p><p>He groaned. “Think Futaba. She was already in too deep, she had known Shido for over a decade at this point, she knew what he was capable of. If anything, you should be glad you had such a genius of a mother, I would have never thought to leave my research hidden within my own daughter…” He trailed off muttering almost to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“But she still left!”</p><p> </p><p>“What if she hadn’t? What if she stood her ground? Do you think Shido would have allowed that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You forget we are human sometimes,” he said sardonically. “Humans are mortal, remember? You said it earlier, if I couldn’t kill her in the metaverse what was stopping me from killing her in the real world. The metaverse was an experiment.”</p><p> </p><p>Futaba’s mouth hung open. “Oh. Shit,” she said with wide eyes. “H-have you ever killed anyone in real life then?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, just Akira. But if it hadn’t have worked I have no doubt either I, or a professional hitman would finish the job up in reality. Isshiki-san was always going to die, whether I finished her or not.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucked up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. That’s so fucked up.”</p><p> </p><p>A moment passed before Futaba cleared her throat. “I think we should hug.”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you were touch adverse,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“I am. But you look like you need a hug and I need one too.”</p><p> </p><p>Awkwardly, as if newborn giraffes trying to learn how to walk, they shuffled towards one another and embraced. It was stiff and calculated. Their bodies were jagged with each other, puzzle pieces not meant to match.</p><p> </p><p>And yet it felt okay.</p><p> </p><p>Akechi thinks most people would cry in a moment like this. He’s not sure if he can cry, he can’t remember the last time he did it, so imagine his surprise when little by little tiny tears dribble down his face. </p><p> </p><p>With her face inside his shoulder, Futaba asked, “Are you crying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s only a few tears, maybe six at most, but it’s enough.</p><p> </p><p>No doubt they held onto each other for too long, both desperately in need of touch but horridly afraid of it. When they finally broke apart she pushed up her glasses and said, “Akira told me you can’t cry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is that,” she pointed to the tear stain on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>He snarled, baring his teeth like a dog and she merely blinked. “You can’t hurt me Akechi, I’ve seen you cry now. We are equals.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mortifying,” he rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later Akira rolled into LeBlanc with hesitancy.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re late,” Goro called.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well I came by earlier and you were discussing...Wakaba’s affairs. It was a lot of yelling but you mean to tell me you didn’t hear the bell chime?”</p><p> </p><p>“You came by?” Futaba and Goro both seemed astonished at the idea of Akira somehow sneaking in and out of the cafe unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p>“...You were clearly preoccupied.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly,” she agreed. “Well, now that we’ve talked it all out I have to give Goro-boy here the shovel talk!”</p><p> </p><p>Bewildered, Akira could only give her a confused grin. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Akechi decides to not mention how she used his given name when he specifically told her she couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I like you Akechi--”</p><p> </p><p>“--No you don’t--”</p><p> </p><p>She ignores him in lieu of continuing. “--But you’ve already hurt Akira before and personally? I can see it happening again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch, hey come on ‘Taba…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no he needs to hear this. Goro you’re going to fuck up. You know it, I know it, it’s gonna happen. When it does you don’t get to run away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or what,” he asked with a bit of humor. “You’ll track me across the world?”</p><p> </p><p>“Or I’ll punch you so hard you die like Houdini. You don’t get to fuck with Akira like that. Communication and stuff is like the best for relationships to succeed so just talk, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not going to hurt me Futaba,” Akira buts in with such genuine confidence it makes Akechi’s heart swell.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know that. She’s a good sister for looking out for you like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s your sister too right?</p><p> </p><p>The half-siblings look at one another with unsure eyes. “We aren’t there yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed. I won’t be calling Futaba my sister in public anytime soon but for technicalities, we are related.”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys are so weird…”</p><p> </p><p>“Our whole situation is so weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah." </p><p> </p><p>"So now that you two are dating should I get rid of the bugs in your room or..."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Akira screeched, "there are bugs in my room too!?"<br/><br/><br/>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Later that night Futaba texted Haru to check in on her. She wanted to make sure she was holding up well after today’s news.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[ TabbyKat ]</b>
</p><p>You okay?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ FlowerPower ]</b>
</p><p>No but I will be! I just hate that Akira is allowing Akechi to continue like nothing happened! He isn’t welcome in our group! He shouldn’t be welcome in Akira’s heart either!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ TabbyKat ]</b>
</p><p>I don’t think he wants to be in the group tbh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ FlowerPower ]</b>
</p><p>You are right he just wants to take Akira and ruin him  щ(`Д´щ;)<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>[ TabbyKat ]</b>
</p><p>He’s not that bad</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ FlowerPower ]</b>
</p><p>…He killed your mother Futaba.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ TabbyKat ]</b>
</p><p>He’s also my blood brother so uh :/</p><p> </p><p>It takes a while for Haru to respond and Futaba is afraid she’d somehow overstepped by trying to defend Akechi. But eventually she responds and the humor seeps through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ FlowerPower ]</b>
</p><p>Our lives play out like some sort of Greek Tragedy. That’s what Mako-chan thinks anyway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ TabbyKat ]</b>
</p><p>Well I am THE oracle! Let me predict the future!!! Uhhhh</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ FlowerPower ]</b>
</p><p>What do you see oh great oracle?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ TabbyKat ]</b>
</p><p>I see us healing</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ FlowerPower ]</b>
</p><p>How long will that take? How long does it take to heal?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ TabbyKat ]</b>
</p><p>As long as it takes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ FlowerPower ]</b>
</p><p>Do you see Akechi healing as well?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ TabbyKat ]</b>
</p><p>Do you even want him to?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ FlowerPower ]</b>
</p><p>I want his head on my axe and I want him to live a happy life so far away from his trauma.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ TabbyKat ]</b>
</p><p>Do you hate him?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ FlowerPower ]</b>
</p><p>Maybe. Is that wrong of me?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ TabbyKat ]</b>
</p><p>No it’s totally understandable. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ FlowerPower ]</b>
</p><p>Thank you Futaba! （＾ｖ＾）</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ TabbyKat ]</b>
</p><p>Np! Good night sleep tight!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ FlowerPower ]</b>
</p><p>Night!</p><p> </p><p>Haru knew better though. She knew Futaba never went to bed before three in the morning and sure enough the orange-haired wasn’t planning on sleeping after she sent the message. She rolled up to her desktop and cracked her knuckles in determination, she was about to find all her siblings and where they were.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave a kudos and a comment if you liked my fic! Be sure to check out my other works in the fandom!<br/>twitter: @personaqueer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>